Rainfall Adventures
by DemonParia
Summary: When a young trainer begins an unexpected Pokemon adventure, he meets a few unexpected friends upon the way, and even more unexpected foes. He will have challenges to face, but he might have a little fun along the way.
1. Prologue

Prologue

A scruffy-looking trainer was riding for his life on a bicycle. He was being cycled after by a thin man with an extremely strange (and pointy), haircut.

"We can't outrun them for long at this rate, I hope you realize," said the thin man. "We have to lose them soon." The man looked nervously over his shoulder. He pedaled faster. "We're outside of the Galactic contact grid... so..." he stopped talking abruptly, spying something over his shoulder. "They've seen us! Hurry up!"

The trainer scowled. "Then pedal faster! I'm going as fast as I can g-," he stopped speaking instantly upon seeing the ledge in front of him. He screamed, and the thin man behind him screamed, too. Like a little girl. The trainer's bike zoomed off the ledge and crashed into the water, as did the thin man's.

"You know," began the trainer, floating in the water, "I think they lost us, Saturn."

The thin man scowled.


	2. Chapter 1 : Spring Town

It was a peaceful morning in Spring Town, and the Swellow were singing. Inside one wooden house with a blue roof, only peaceful sounds could be heard.

"Get out of bed! Breakfast is ready!" shouted a voice amidst the ... peace.

"But Mom, I'm-,"

"BREAKFAST IS NOW!"

A teenage boy groggily shuffled out of bed and down the staircase. "Hi, mom," he said sleepily. He slowly walked over to the table, pulled out a chair, and sat down to eat. After breakfast, his mother was drinking a cup of coffee and talking about recent events. Her words flew over his head, through his ears, and generally, he just wasn't listening. Until, that is, she said-

"Oh, and Professor Cypress is in town for a few days," his mother said, and the boy's eyes lit up. He shuffled taller in his chair, and started paying attention.

"Yes, she was doing something with the local Pokémon, I'm not really sure..." she paused, "I don't really remember."

"Where was she?" asked the boy.

"I believe it was at Route 1, right out of town..."

He was out of the door before she could finish the sentence.

"Wait, Jay!" she yelled, but to no avail.


	3. Chapter 2 : An Unexpected Meeting

Jay scrambled out of the door, leaving his mother, Claire, inside. He heard a muffled yell after him, but he ignored it. "Geez, I just wanted to say 'hi' to the professor," he said, still a little sleepy. He ran to the left of his house and nearly fell over a group of Taillow. "Taillow... Taillow!" chirped one Taillow, quite irritably. Jay scrambled past them and towards Route 1.

The Rainfall Region had a different Route system from the other regions, because there was also a Route 1 in the moderately far-off Kanto region. It really didn't matter, though. The foreign system of Rainfall Routes labeled each route with a different code. Route 1 would be RR1, or, Rainfall Route 1.

Jay ran into Route 1, trying not to stray into the tall grass where he knew wild Pokémon would attack him. From his point at the beginning of the route, he saw the professor. "Professor Cypress!" he called, and started to walk over.

"Hello, Jay!" said the professor. She was an extremely intelligent Pokémon researcher, and she was only around twenty years old. "I'm looking into some of the native Pokémon here," said the professor. As she was speaking, a thin, oddly dressed man with a ridiculous blue hairdo walked up.

"Hello, Professor Cypress," he said, nodding to the professor. He noticed Jay. "Hi," he said.

"Who's he?" Jay asked Professor Cypress.

"I am Team Galactic's leader, Commander Saturn," Saturn said, mildly amused.

"Team what's what of huh?" Jay said, confused.

"Um... It doesn't matter. I'm helping the professor with her research, and Team Galactic is also researching alternative energy sources... and uh..." he trailed off.

"Okay..." said Professor Cypress, "Maybe we should have lunch at your mother's house, later?"

Jay nodded.

"Great!" said Commander Saturn.


	4. Chapter 3 : Saturn's Business

Jay stared awkwardly at Saturn, who was sitting at the dining table with him, his mother, and the professor. "Your cooking is excellent," Saturn said.

Jay twitched. This guy was insane. He had blue, pointy hair and some sort of spaceman outfit. "So," Jay's mother asked, "What are you researching with the professor?"

"Well, I'm researching alternate energy sources for the region, and the professor is assisting me with-," he stopped abruptly. He reached for his pocket and pulled out a black cellular phone. "Saturn here," he said quietly into the phone. "What? I've never heard of them. What?" He began to speak quieter with a darker expression as he stood up and began pacing. "What do they want?" He paused. "Why?"

After that, he flipped the phone closed and pushed in his chair. "It's important business. I can't stay. I'm sorry about that," he added. He walked out.

"What's all that about?" Jay's mother asked.

-Later-

"Jay? I'm going to need you to go to Rainfall City's Department Store," Jay's mother said, looking over a shopping list, "so get ready."

Jay groaned. "Sure, okay. I'll stay out of the tall grass and everything."

"Well, that's also what I wanted to talk to you about..."


	5. Chapter 4 : To Rainfall City

"I've been thinking about giving you your first Pokémon," Jay's mother said.

"What?" Jay asked blankly.

"Your first Pokémon. I think it's about time," she said, "and I was wondering which you would like."

"Like, out of what?" Jay asked excitedly.

"Well, I have a Taillow, a Sandshrew, and a Ponyta," his mother said.

"I want the Taillow!" Jay said, quite loudly.

"Well, here you go," she said, pulling a red and white spherical capsule from her pocket. She put it into Jay's hand.

"Thanks! I should be getting to Rainfall City, right?"

"Yes," said Jay's mother, "you should hurry."

As Jay was walking down Route 1, something in the grass moved. Jay looked at the Pokéball around his belt. He pulled the Pokéball from his belt and threw it onto the ground a few feet from him as a Pidgey flew out of the grass toward him. "Taillow!" he said, to the Pokémon that flew out of the Pokéball, "Use... uh... tackle?"

The Taillow flew toward the Pidgey and smashed into it, knocking it unconscious. "Nice!" Jay complimented, returning the Taillow to the Pokéball. "I think I'll name you Jet," Jay said.

Jay arrived in Rainfall City and saw a group of weird looking people in spaceman outfits confronting a group of odd looking people in all black, with caps and uniforms. "Team Rocket won't stand for this, Saturn!" Said the apparent leader of the black-uniformed band.

"Well, I guess you're just going to have to stand for it," said the familiar Commander Saturn, "because we just beat you."

The leader scowled, and the black-uniformed group retreated.

Jay was a little confused.


End file.
